This invention relates to product identification and information display tags for merchandise supsended from horizontally extending support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which are easily attached to and removed from support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display product information forwardly of the supported merchandise.
I have, in recent years, developed a range of product display tags of the above type for use with different types of support hooks, the tags in general being formed from plastic sheet so as to provide a mounting portion which attaches to a support hook at the back or proximal end of the hook, and an elongate portion which extends forwardly over the support hook (and the products suspended thereon) for presenting product information at the forward or distal end of the support hook. The product information may, for example, be provided on a label secured to a downwardly depending display portion of the tag located forwardly with respect to the distal end of the support hook so that the product information is conveniently displayed to a consumer or the like at a location forwardly of the merchandise. With display tages of this nature, when a product is to be removed from the support hook, the tag may be flexed upwardly and may fall back into position after the product has been released from the hook.
For example, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,944, there are disclosed a variety of product display tags having specifically designed mounting portions particularly adapted for securing the tags to forms of support hook structures that attach to perforated boards as commonly used in supermarkets and like stores for displaying suspended products in the form of blister packs and the like. The hook structures referred to in the patent generally comprise individual hooks formed from metal rod and each of which has a support bracket formation at its proximal end whereby the hook is attached to a perforated board individually. The respective display tags have mounting portions designed particularly to be attached to the support bracket formations of the respective hook structures.
Further, in my copending application Ser. No. 792,604 filed Oct. 29, 1985, there is disclosed a form of display tag particularly adapted for use on wire hooks which form part of an integrated, free-standing display unit wherein a hook is attached at its back end to a transverse metal rod. The disclosure of the patent application is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
One form of support hook structure for use on a perforated board which is not specifically referred to in the above-noted patent is a co-called "gangbar" hook structure. A gangbar structure is a relatively simple means for mounting a plurality of spaced support hooks in unison on a perforated board. Thus, the gangbar structure comprises an elongate transverse rod or gangbar with the hooks (which may each comprise a simple one-piece rod) welded to the gangbar adjacent their proximal ends at a spacing between at least two hooks corresponding to the spacing between selected board perforations. The proximal ends of at least the outer hooks of the structure behind the gangbar are bent upwardly. In use, the upwardly bent back ends of the hooks are worked through the respective board perforations from the front of the board, and the gangbar engaged against the front of the board. When released, the back ends of the hooks engaging behind the board and the gangbar engaging against the front of the board serve to support the hook structure from the board in the manner of a cantilever.
The present invention provides a product display tag of the general type previously referred to, and which has a mounting portion specifically designed to attach the tag to a support hook of a gangbar structure as described. The tag, however, is not intended to be limited in its application to a structure of this type, and may also be useful in other situations.